Clingyshipping: More than Friends
by Despair From the Dark
Summary: It's yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Introduction

**More than Friends.**

Yeah, corny title, I know. I have a weak imagination, get over it.

This is my clingyshipping fanfic. For those of you who don't know what clingyshipping is, it's basically BarryxLucas or JunxKouki, which means yes, guyxguy. *gasp from crowd* That's right, two guys. Got a problem with it? Read something else. But if your someone who _likes_ clingyshipping, (much like myself) then please take the time to read. I have upped their ages to 15. Yeah, they're a bit out of character, but I'm trying my best.

And, to help me with the bits of it that aren't in the story, such as this intro, is none other than Lucas!

**Lucas**: Hi.

**Me **:In this, Lucas and Barry start their pokemon journey, but I'm ading lots of twists to it. Thank you for listening to me ramble, and now, on with the show!

I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Barry or Lucas.

* * *

"Come oooooonnnn, come on, come on, come on! Hurry up Lucas!" These were the words of a very hyper, very excited, 15 year old blonde boy from Twinleaf Town. "Come on, we gotta get going or we'll miss the red Gyarados!"

"Barry" replied the other boy, still half asleep, "we don't even know if we'll see the red Gyarados at all." The boy was dressed in his standard outfit; black slacks, a red, long-sleeved shirt, white scarf and his blue jacket. He had a red baret perched atop his dark blue hair.

"We won't see it with that attitude. Come on, hurry up already!" Barry said, getting frusterated. He was dragging his friend down the dirt path to Lake Verity. But as Barry could walk faster then Lucas could even run, it was taking what seemed like, at least to Barry, forever.

He was wearing a long sleeved, white and orange shirt with the collar tturned up, grey jeans and had a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He also had a brown bag over one shoulder.

"Barry, why did you have to drag me here at 6:00 in the morning? Couldn't you wait until later?"

"Nope! The Gyarados might not be there later. We gotta get there now, so hurry up! come on, I'll race you! If you win, you can walk home as slow as you want!" and with that, he took off running towards the lake.

_Ugh, why does he always have to be such a pain in the ass? _thought Lucas. _Still though, at least nothing is ever boring like this. And it's kinda cute when he does that. _Surprised at what he just thought, he shook it from his mind. Giving up any hope of being able to take it slow, Lucas took off running after his friend.

After about ten minutes of running, Lucas finally arrived at the lake, where Barry was waiting for him. "Took you long enough" he said. He was staring into the lake, looking for any sign of a pokemon. He took a deep breath and plunged his head into the water. After a minute, he pulled his head out and sucked in air. "Crap, can't see anything." he said, shaking his head off.

"Thanks.....for waiting for me...Barry..." Lucas panted sarcastically, out of breath. "What are you doing?" he asked, seeing Barry plunge his head in the water again.

"I'm looking for Gyarados, what does it look like?" he replied. "This is useless, I'm going in" he said, standing up.

"Barry, it's frezing cold, you could get sick-" Lucas started, but Barry had already stripped his shirt, jeans and shoes off and dove in. Rising to the surface, he let out a loud cry, signaling that the water was as cold as Lucas had predicted.

"S-s-oo coooold" Barry said, shivering. "I'll b-b-be right b-b-b-back", and with that, he dove under the water.

_So stupid. Why does he insist on doing such rediculous things?_ Lucas thought to himself. _Still though, gotta appreciate the attitude. And he looks sooo cute like that. _There was that thought again. For the second time that day, he called Barry, his best friend since as long as he could remember, cute. But he couldn't mean it, could he? Barry was his friend. And he was also a boy. Lucas was straight, wasn't he? He never found himself being attracted to woman in town, or on T.V. But that didn't mean he was gay, did it? He always loved Barry, but more as a brother. Nothing even relatively "romantic".

Lucas thought it was better to just brush this thought away, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He looked over at Barry as he came out of the water.

"Crap, couldn't see the Gyarados at all. I really thought I would see it. Oh well, at least I get to go swimming!!" he called out, but Lucas was in a sort of trance, just staring at Barry, his mind miles away. "Lucas? You ok?" he asked, climbing onto shore. "Damn, should've brought a towel." he laughed. This seemed to snap Lucas awake again. He looked at Barry, who was sitting on the edge of the lake with only his soaking wet boxers on. He felt his face turn red and quickly looked away.

"Come on, get dressed. We should go soon" he said, trying his best not to look at Barry again. _Dammit, why am I feeling this way? I can't even look at Barry now without blushing. What on earth is wrong with me?_

"Lucas! Look out!" Barry called out to him. Looking over his shoulder, Lucas saw two angry looking Starlys swooping down at him. He jumped out of the way, landing on the ground next to Barry. "What do we do?" he asked panicking.

"I don't know! We don't have any pokemon!" Lucas replied. The Starlys turned and came at them again, narrowly missing them. Without realizing it, Lucas had stepped in front of Barry, as if to protect him. The Starly's took off at full speed, beaks aimed at the two boys. They both closed their eyes and prepared for the worst, but then the unexpected happened.

A ray of glowing stars struck the two small bird pokemon, sending them crashing into a tree. "What was that?" Barry asked, opening one eye. They then herd a faint cry. the cry of a pokemon.

"Spriiiiit!" the cry sounded, and as the two teens looked around, they saw the origin of the cry. It was a small, pink and blue pokemon with two glowing tails, that was floating in the middle of the lake.

"Is that...a pokemon?" Barry questioned.

"Spriiiiiiiiiit!" the pokemon called out. It then swiped a tail across in frnt of it, sending another spray of stars, which flew past the two boys and struck the Starlys as they were preparing for another attack. The two small birds figured it would be better to leave, and took off.

"Wow. That pokemon saved us..." said Barry, sounding astounded. "Thank you! Thanks for helping us!" he called out. The pink pokemon slowly sunk into the water before disappearing completely. Barry looked back, expecting Lucas to be just as amazed, but instead saw that his friend was crying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

* * *

**Lucas**:WHAT? YOU MADE ME A CRYBABY?!?! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!?!?

**Me**: Jeeze, sorry, I just needed it for something in the future. It's not like your gonna cry over everything.

**Lucas**: You could have at least asked me you know....

**Me**: Just shut up and enjoy the story, will you?

* * *

"Lucas? What's wrong?" Asked Barry. "We're ok, see? Neither of us got hurt thaks to that nice pokemon."

Although he was crying, his words came out clearly. "That's not why I'm crying." he snifled.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry, I just can't." Lucas wouldn't take his head ayaw from his hands. He was terrified, confused, angry and relieved all at the same time. But he couldn't possibly explain this to Barry. He couldn't even look at him, in fear that he would blush upon seeing him again, or something worse.

"You sure? Well, ok. I won't force you to tell me." Barry said. He picked up his clothes, hauled them on again, and put his arm around Lucas' shoulder. "Well, whenever your ready, we can head back to Twinleaf". He looked worried. For once, he wasn't in a rush to take off running. He was worried about his friend.

Wiping away the tears with his sleeve, Lucas stood up, looked at Barry for a moment, and looked away, realizing his face was red again. "Can you, um, not mention the part about me crying?" he asked Barry.

"You were crying?" he replied. "You sure? I didn't see you cry at all." And with that, they headed back into Twinleaf.

* * *

**Me**: Ok, well, didn't quite come out the way I wanted it too.

**Lucas**:I'm not going to forget this.

**Me**: Oh, blow it out your ass, will you? It was one time, ONE FREAKIN TIME!

**Lucas**: Whatever.

**Me**: Thanks for reading. Criticism and comments are encouraged. Keep in mind, this is my first, so it's not very good.

**Lucas**: I'll say. _

**Me**: *picks up baseball bat* That's it, get over here!


	2. Big Bessie

Ok, just to give a brief explanation of how this is all gonna roll out, I'm gonna follow the basic storyline of the game _Pokemon Platinum_, but I'm mixing things up, giving the characters different pokemon, and adding romance, boyXboy, boyXgirl, and if I feel like it, girlXgirl.

This chapter is gonna focus more around Barry's mindset.

I have a weak imagination, so I don't really make chapters very fast, or long. Sorry. I also won't be making them very frequently, due to school, life, etc. Not much time. But I'll keep going until the end, hopefully.

Also, I'm giving everyone last/first names. None are real, just from my imagination.

* * *

Barry and Lucas slowly walked down the trail leading to Twinleaf. Just as they were about to turn the corner, someone caught their attention. It was a n old man by the name of Travis Rowan. He was running through the bushes that led to the neighbouring town of Sandgem, a briefcase in each hand. He was sweating too. It was then they noticed something chasing him; several large, angry looking Bidoofs.

"Is that…it is!" cried Barry. "That's Professor Rowan! Professor! What's wrong?!"

The older man, still running, then tripped, throwing one briefcase as he did so. "Help!" was the only word he said, and that was enough. Barry lunged forward, into the bushes, to help the professor, wen he noticed the Bidoofs crowding around him, four in total. He attempted to shoo them away, but rather than fleeing, they turned on the blonde boy instead. One decided to jump for Barry's face, while the other two charged at his legs…until they were sent flying by a jet of blue bubbles. Barry looked behind him to see what had made the attack, to see Lucas standing at the edge of the bush line, a small, blue, penguin pokemon next to him.

"Bubble!" he cried, and the penguin obeyed, sending another spray of bubbles at the Bidoofs. They quickly regrouped and ran off, knowing when to give up. That's when Barry noticed the briefcase, sitting half open, next to Lucas. _He saved me. I would have been attacked had he not saved me _Barry thought to himself.

He got to his feet and helped the older man up as well. "That was a close one" he said to the two boys. "I haven't the foggiest notion as to why those Bidoof would be so aggressive though." He picked up the briefcase on the ground, careful not to spill the rest of it's contents. "I owe you both my sincere gratitude."

"It was nothing" Barry said smiling. "Than again, I didn't really do much…" he trailed off, looking rather embarrassed.

"You risked your own safety to help an old man. That's enough to be worth a thanks." the Professor replied. He then turned to Lucas. "And you young man, you seem to have already met Piplup." He was obviously talking about the small penguin, which happened to be staring up at the three of them, questioningly.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just kinda went on instincts." Lucas glanced down to the small pokemon at his feet.

"Tell me, do either of you have a pokemon of your own?" the man asked. Bewildered by this question, the two both shook their heads. "Well then, I have a gift for both of you." He held out his hands, each containing a small red-and-white ball. "Welcome to the world of pokemon." he said, smiling.

* * *

1 hour later. Twinleaf Town. Lucas' House.

* * *

Lucas and Barry sat at the kitchen table of Lucas' house, both talking about the morning's events. In just a few short hours they had been attacked by pokemon, seen the rumoured Lake Spirit, rescued a famous researcher and received their very own pokemon. Beside Lucas sat the small penguin from before, Piplup. And next to Barry was a small green turtle with a leaf on it's head; Turtwig.

The two had decided to start their pokemon journey the next day. But for now, they were waiting as Lucas' mother, Audrey, cooked them up something for lunch.

"So, you've both discovered the joys of pokemon, have you?" she asked. "Lucas, I remember when your father started his pokemon journey. He chose the same pokemon as you." She seemed to be lost in thought, and, Lucas thought, she seemed to be in much better spirits this morning.

Next to Barry, his pokemon, Turtwig, began pawing at him with it's paw, staring up with it's giant eyes. "I think he's hungry Mrs. Brinson" he said, looking at Lucas' mother.

"Don't worry, I have pokemon food here too. I always expected this day to come." she said happily, setting two bowls on the floor, and filling it with blocks of brownish food. At once, the two pokemon began to eat.

"Well mom, once we're done eating, me and Barry both need to pack up and get ready for our big day tomorrow." Audrey simply smiled and placed two plates full of food on the table, and the boys began to dig in.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

* * *

Barry had left his friends house just 10 minutes ago, heading home to pack up his things, and let his mother know that he was leaving. He had walked in the door when WHAM! Something hard struck him in the face, making his nose bleed. He looked up to see his mother, a plastic mop handle in her hand.

"You left at what, 5:00 this morning? You KNOW you were supposed to wake me up. Because of you, I was severely late for work. And since I was in trouble with my boss, your in trouble with yours." Barry stood perfectly still, struck with the fear his mother always gave him.

When Barry was a young child, his father had left to become a pokemon trainer. However, he had never returned. His mother had been so angry at this, that she began to think her son was the reason of her husband's disappearance, that he left to avoid raising the child. Sh she began to take her anger out on him.

She was a rather large woman, weighing at almost 300 lbs. but she was strong, and very abusive. At even the slightest thing, she would "punish" Barry, which usually involved beating him with hard objects, punching him, cutting him, and occasionally, burning his hands on the stove.

Barry's eyes started to water slightly, causing the large woman, by the name of Bessie(yes, her nickname is Big Bessie), to slap him across the mouth. "Shut your yap and get to your room while I'm still in a good mood!" she snapped at him, which was all the encouragement Barry needed to escape. He ran up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom, a place his mother almost never went.

Inside Barry's room was a bed, a dresser and an old T.V which still seemed to work somehow. The room was fairly messy, with clothes piled up everywhere, the bed sheets torn from the bed, a typical messy teenage room. on the bed sat a small blue book. It was the most treasured object he owned. He wouldn't let anyone see it, not his mother, his pokemon(which was stored safely in it's poke ball), not even Lucas. Especially not Lucas. The book was Barry's journal.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it sucked so much. I needed to try to get the story going, so I threw a little bit of random stuff in. And I added in Barry's horribly abusive mother, Big Bessie.

Comments and ratings are appreciated, if you have any idea on how I could improve it, or if you have some form of a request on a character you'd like me to add, feel free to send me a message anytime. Not guaranteeing I'll add all suggestions, but no guarantee I'll decline them either


	3. Bessie's Rage

**Ok, well, last chapter didn't come out very well, sorry. I didn't add much about Barry, so I'm gonna start working on that in this chapter. **

* * *

**Barry sat on his bed, his bag packed and his mind made; he was running away. He knew his mother would never let him leave, and he couldn't keep living here. It was just too dangerous. He planned to sneak out early again the next morning and wait for Lucas in Sangem. **_**Lucas**_** he thought. **_**I'd wait for him forever if he asked me to…**_** He trailed off into thought again. For the past few weeks now, he had begun to admire Lucas in a way that confused him. When he was near him, he felt safe. He felt as though nothing could ever go wrong. Except for one slight problem. He could never tell Lucas. He didn't know how he'd react, and was terrified of loosing his best friend. **

**Then everything went wrong. The door to Barry's room was busted down in one swift kick, as Barry's mother stomped in, fuming red. "I was just talking to Audrey, and apparently, you were planning on leaving." She stormed up to him, staring down at him like some horrible bug. "I assume she was lying, correct?"**

**Barry simply sat there, terrified to even blink. He could feel the tears starting to well up, but forced them back. **

"**Well then, to ensure that your not going, your coming with me" she said, grabbing Barry by the hair and dragging him out of the room. He had enough time to grab his poke ball and stuff it into his pocket as he went. **

**Big Bessie dragged him down over the stairs to a door near the kitchen. **

**The Basement. **

**Barry's only other fear. Since as long as he could remember, he hated the basement, even at 15 years old, he still hated it. **

**Bessie pulled open the door and threw her son inside, so hard he almost tripped and fell down the stairs. But he managed to steady himself on the railing. **

**He turned quickly to see the door slam shut. "There! You'll stay in there for a few days, at least until your fag of a friend is gone." He heard her tromp away from the door. Tears began to spill down his face. He could handle being beaten, but he was trapped and kept away from his best friend. **_**What happens if he comes looking for me tomorrow?**_** he thought to himself. Lucas had never met Bessie before. Barry had told him a long time ago that he didn't want him to meet her, and Lucas respected Barry's request. But…would Lucas come looking for him? What would Bessie do if he did? **

**By this point, Barry was almost bawling, but managed to stay quiet enough that his mother wouldn't hear him. Then he remembered.**

**His pokemon.**

**He quickly pulled out his pokeball and sent out the turtwig from before. "Turtwig" he whispered. "I need you to help me." The turtle stared at him questioningly, as Barry was still a stranger to him. But it seemed to understand, when it nodded it's head. "Ok, can you help me get this door open? Quietly?" he asked. The little pokemon seemed to ponder this for a second or two, then nodded again. It climbed the stairs and stood in front of the door. **

"**Twig!" it yelped, sending a Razor Leaf up at the door, slicing off the handle. It fell to the stairs. Almost. But Turtwig caught it on it's back, letting out a huge sigh. **

"**Thanks!" he said, picking the turtle up and hugging it. He then tapped the ball to it's head, watching it disappear in a red flash of light. Standing up, he carefully lay the doorknob down and pushed open the door. All at once, he had his plan set in his mind. He burst through the door, into the hallway. He had made enough noise to make his mother come out, he could hear her, but that wasn't going to stop him. He rushed through the hall and up the stairs, listening to his mother scream from below, cursing and growling. He burst into his room, grabbed his shoulder bag, and hurried for the window. Everything had worked. Except his window was closed. **

**He could hear his mother's tremendous footsteps coming up the stairs now. Trying with all his might, he managed to force the window open, placed one foot on the windowsill, and jumped. Then stopped. He didn't fall, rather he hung, by the grip of Big Bessie. **

"**Where the fuck do you think your going you scum?" she roared at him. Barry scraped at the side of the house to try to pull himself out of her grip. Maybe he'd fall and break his neck. It'd be better then what she'd do to him, that was a guarantee. **

"**I'm leaving!" he said, reaching into his pocket to draw his poke ball. **

**Before realizing it wasn't there. It was on the ground below him. It had fallen out of his pocket when his mother caught him. **

"**Get in here or else!" she cried. She still had one hand in the house, and began to pull him up, when she suddenly let out a loud gasp. Several Bubbles shot out of the window next to her, and she relinquished her grip on his ankle, letting him drop. **

**But he never hit the ground. He felt two arms wrap around him, and a body underneath him, when he stopped falling. He rolled off the person to see it was Lucas. **

"**You ok?" he asked. By now, police sirens could be heard. Out of the window jumped Lucas' Piplup, landing in his arms. "Good job. Return." he said, tapping a ball against it's head. **

"**Lucas…" Barry began, but was unable to finish his sentence. Out the front door burst the most terrifying thing Barry had ever seen. His mother was there, with a large sharp knife in one hand and a metal rod in the other, her face twisted in sheer anger. **

"**I'll fucking kill you both for that. Ungrateful little rodents!" she screeched.**

**That was when the sirens became as loud as they would get, as several cops came out of the car, their guns drawn. Finally, something had gone right. **

* * *

**Both Barry and Lucas sat in the police station, while Barry's mother was being questioned. Lucas had his arm around Barry's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Secretly, both boys were enjoying it. Then Audrey walked in the station. She ran up to were Lucas was sitting and hugged him tight. But to Barry's surprise, she also hugged him too. "Oh, I was so worried about you both. Are either of you hurt?" she asked, and when both boys shook their heads, she seemed to calm down a bit. "I understand that Bessie finally lost it, did she? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned anything to her…" she trailed off.**

"**It's ok. Thanks to Lucas, I'm fine. He looked over at Lucas, who quickly looked away, blushing. Barry may have missed it, but Audrey didn't. She smiled to herself and stood up.**

"**Well, I'm going to sort out some issues on this. I'll just be down that corridor if you need me" she said, signalling to a hallway. The boys nodded and she walked off, still smiling to herself.**

**Barry looked over to Lucas, who was still looking away. Then, very abruptly, he leaned over and gave the blue-haired boy a tight hug, just as quickly releasing him and shifting away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry Lucas. I'm just…thanks for saving me." he mumbled awkwardly.**

**Lucas was blushing fiercely now, looking away still. "It's ok. And don't mention it. But…why didn't you ever tell someone about her before? I mean…it was kinda obvious but…"**

"**How was it obvious?!"**

"**It doesn't matter how hyper you are, no one gets that many cuts and bruises, and especially burns, just from tripping and falling." He was refering to Barry's usual excuse for his wounds. **

"**Oh. I guess….I was scared of getting you involved. I didn't want you to get hurt. She could have killed us both earlier today, had the police not gotten there. I almost…got…you…k-k-ki…" he stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. He fought to try to choke them back, but failed, and began to cry again. It wasn't the fear of his mother this time. It was the fear of Lucas getting hurt. **

**Lucas slipped his arm around Barry, looking at him now, and trying to comfort him. They stayed likt that for a long time. As Bessie was taken out of the station to a mental facility, as Audrey came back and told them that Barry could stay with her and Lucas, and as they sat in the back of Audrey's Sunfire on the way back home, Lucas kept his arm over Barry's shoulder. **

* * *

**Oh my, well, this certainly came out….different…from what I planned. Oh well. I got depressed halfway through (I get really depressed sometimes) so I made this weird chapter. **

**I'm trying to figure out a good way to have Barry and Lucas express their feelings for each other, but I don't wanna make everything happen too suddenly, ya know? So, yeah. That's about all. **


	4. An aoplogy note

I'd like to apologize for my last chapter, and lack of chapters since the last one. I was like….majorly ****ed up when I wrote it. I plan to fix it, somehow, as well as writing more frequently. However, due to life/school, etc, I haven't had much time to do writing on it, so, yeah. ^^;; Sorry. But, I have had time to gather ideas. I plan to add more characters, maybe that's good, maybe it's not, and I plan o get to some more romantic stuff soon. I am, currently, in the process of writing up a 4th chapter, with an explination as to last chapter's events, and try to actually get things going realistic. Also, I have no clue where the name "Big Bes" came from. T.T I wonder if I'm sane. Anyways, hopefully the new chapter is out soon, as I'm spending some time on it. Sorry for any inconvenience.

~Lexi(Despair From the Dark)


End file.
